


Lee's Summer Job

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon), Stoked
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Ping gets a summer job at the Surfer's Paradise Hotel. He meets Tyler Ridgemount while over there, the owner's very own son. After a series of small events, he ends up in bed with Ty and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lee's Summer Job

"Man, summer here wasn't as fun as I thought...at least it's better than detention" thinks a Korean-Canadian boy. His name was Lee Ping, and he had just come from some town in Ontario, to the sunny shores of British Columbia. Why? Well, simple. He had managed to score a summer job there after his long year of battling an evil parent-teacher council, basically saving the world, and exposing various conspiracy plots, aswell as going through romantic problems and detention for an entire year. However, at least all of that was over. But to be fair though, there are moments where he's thinking his new job isn't quite as he thought it would be.

It all started on the first day of Summer. Lee Ping was a Korean-Canadian boy who had black hair that had a unique red streak on the top, and he usually wore a a dark green polo over a black undershirt, with black pants and orange sneakers to top his look off. He also had a teal tattoo on his arm which his father had put on him as a baby to cover up a birthmark which resembled scars. After his crazy first year of 10th grade, to say Lee was happy to start his summer job would be a bit of an understatment, really. His new job was at: Surfer's Paradise Hotel. But Lee had to suck it up and started his round of work seriously; he needed the money after all, though he also needed a break after everything he's been through.

Once he arrived at the large hotel building, he was smiling with a happy sigh that day, carrying his luggage with him as he began walking towards the front door, still at that time fully happy for what was gonna be starting. 

"Well, can I also tell you a little secret?" 

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well, here it is...Surfer's Paradise", he said to himself as he entered into the lobby, he once more sighed of happiness, "Hopefully no detention, no grounding, and no conspiracies." and so the boy goes to the reception, where Johnny, the african-canadian male with black shaven hair and facial hair was there, working as he always is, as the front desk guy. "Hi, I'm Lee Ping", Lee greeted with.

"Oh Hi there", Johnny greeted back, "Welcome to Surfer's Paradise, Lee Ping, We are surfing!"

"We are Surfing?"

"It's the new slogan......yeah, theme hotel and all that."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm here to be part of the new summer staff."

"Oh, I think I heard something about it, here, let me check"

"Okay dude.", and Lee then waited for Johnny to check that info.

"Aaah, here it is", Johnny said after a few seconds of searching on the front desk computer.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Lee Ping right?"

"Yes, that's me" 

"Okie dokie then", Johnny said, and then went back to his computer, "Oh, here's your assignment: Waiter in the Dining Room."

"Hmm, not bad" 

"Yep, and the Dining Room is that Pirate Ship right over there."

"Cool"

"Though I think you should take the uniform and change"

"Heh, yeah....where do I go to do that?"

"To the employees' house" 

"And where would that be?"

"Right this way, follow me."

"Kay", and Johnny walked from the Front Desk to lead Lee to where the Staff House was. Not far from the hotel, there was an old beach house, one that had seen far better days. It was quite run down and decrepit compared to the hotel. Infact, compared to the Hotel it was basically an old shack. 

"This is it!", Johnny said as they walked up to it, "The Staff House!"

"Eeeehhh" 

"Yeah, I know. Not what you expected, huh?", Lee nodded in response to Johnny's words, "Yeah, that's the usual reaction." Lee quickly went to enter the staff house. It was far from what he expected, though to him anything was better than spending an entire full year in both detention and being grounded. So he went to his room, after Johnny led him to it and walked back to the Front Desk, and put his belongings on the bed. After that, he looked around his room, noticing that it was still a bit like the rest of the Staff House, though did curiously have another bedm when nobody but him was in the room. However, Lee didn't give too much thought to it.

"All right, better get going" says Lee as he puts his uniform, which was a pirate themed outfit to match the pirate ship theme of the Dining Room. Lee was now ready to made his shift, and began walking back to the hotel to get to the Dining Room.

Meanwhile, in the Dining Room; the Ridgemonunt family was there, sitting at their usual family table. The Ridgemount family, who owned the hotel chain and lived in the Penthouse on the top, consisted of Mr. Ridgemount, the owner, his wife Mrs. Ridgemount, and their children Tyler, Lauren and George. Tyler and Lauren often just called Ty and Lo as nicknames though. 

"Where are my fries?" George, a young blonde boy (despite his family being mostly brunette), with purple eyes, usually wearing a cream-like shirt and blue board shorts with sandals, asked.

"You just asked for them" Lo, George's older sister with brunette hair, a yellow dress, purple eyes, and a flower in her hair, replies.

"Yes but it feels like it's been hours!"

"Don't worry son" add his father, a tall, intimidating man who almost always wore a classic corporate-styled suit, "You're fries will come soon."

"Sorry for the wait", says Lee, having just walked in and gotten the assignment of the Ridgemount table. as he gives George for the fries, "The other waiter chose the worst time to take a break."

"Finally", George said as he hungrily took his fries to begin eating them.

"Thank you so much" says George's mother "You must be the new waiter we've hired" 

"Yes ma'am, sure am! Heheh."

"What's your name?"

"Lee Ping" 

"Oh that's such a nice name."

"Thank you, is there anything I can serve you?" 

"Oh sure!"

"What is it?" 

"Well, and the family began saying things they'd like to order:

"I'll go with the fish fillet" says the father.

"Alright", Lee commented as he wrote down the order on a notepad he was holding.

"I'll think I'll get the salad, I'm trying to keep the shape" comments the mother.

"That's a great choice, ma'am."

"I think I'll go with a hamburger", adds George.

"Two, please" interjects the elder sister Lo.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Hey...I think I'll have a ribs" Ty, the eldest Ridgemount child who had a cream coloured shirt, with short brunette hair (that could look mixed with orange sometimes), having a very nicely built body, and of course had a great rear to boot. He usually wore simple green/grey shorts and sandals to go with his shirt, and a black surfboard necklace; tells Lee.

"Alrighty, that all?"

"Oh, the refreshments...don't forget about them", Mrs. Ridgemount then added in.

"Okay, what will you have to drink?"

"I think I'll have a lemonade", she said.

"Two please", Lo added.

"That'll be all?"

"Yes" 

"Okay, I'll be right back when it's all ready.", and Lee then walked off. Ty was pretty distracted at seeing him, though didn't say anything. Still though, he couldn't help but gaze at Lee in said silence. Later on, the order arrived, and Lee delivered it to the owner family. "All right, here it goes", and he gave them the food.

"Thank you so much", Mrs. Ridgemount spoke.

"Oh it's fine, just doing my job."

"Well, you better get back, you don't want to screw up on your first day", Mr. Ridgemount then stated.

"No sir, I don't! Heheh", and with that Lee left to continue doing his job.

"I must say, that boy seems like a nice employee", Mr. Ridgemount commented.

"Oh yes, he certainly does", Mrs. Ridgemount also says, "So nice and polite."

"Yeah, I know", Lo said, suddenly smiling and looking at Ty, "And he's kinda cute too.", she then nudged her older brother a bit as if joking. Ty just rolled his eyes in response. But Ty is still fixated into him, Lee, himself. He had to agree with Lo, he certainly was good looking, though despite that, Ty ignored his sister's attempts at trying to make him admit it right then and there. Later on, Lee managed to get the end of his shift, so he went to the beach for some relaxation. All in all, he was having a blast compared to what he went through over the course of the school year. Lee didn't do much, he just wanted to sit on one of the beach chairs and relaxed a little, that's all. He just wanted to sit and relax. 

"This...is..great" Lee thought "A little bit of peace and quiet. And not to mention the beautiful view of the beach. A guy could get used to this." Soon enough, Ty was now going to surf on the beach, and on his way to do so, passed right by Lee, while wearing nothing but his skintight green swimshorts and his necklace. Lee turns around to see him, and finds himself gazing at the well built surfer as he walks past him in that tight swimsuit and with surfboard in-hand. "Wow, is that...", Lee continued to think to himself, "The owner's son?" Ty was pretty oblivious at everything, and didn't notice Lee gazing at him. As he was now ready to ride some waves, regardless of Lee looking at him or not. So Ty enters into the sea, looking for waves. Lee, having not much else to do, watches him from the shore. Ty was showing off how good surfer he was, and Lee most certainly was impressed with his ability. Ty was surfing as business, and Lee was impressed and amazed at his skill. "This guy...is friking awesome" thinks Lee "Then again, I don't know too much about surfing", and then Lee began checking out Ty's body, "And....he has a great bod.........and ass..."

Lee was now daydreaming about Ty, and quickly getting lost in said daydreams too. Though he enjoyed them extensively. Soon enough, Ty ended his surfing until he notices Lee, and with a polite smile he waved. Lee was surprised by the attention, but waved back. Ty surprisingly starts nearing Lee, and says:

"Hey, Lee, right?"

"Yeah...me, Lee, haha" 

"Cool."

"So...um, you like surfing" 

"Never tried it before", Lee admitted, "I don't live near a beach....but surfing has always looked cool to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep" 

"So then"

"I'll like to try it"

"Sweet."

"Can I rent a surfboard?" 

"Sure. I'll show you where you can."

"Awesome!" 

"Yeah, just follow me."; and the two went to a surf rental store so Lee can get a board. Once there, Ty asked: "So, which one you like the most?"

"hmmm", Lee looked at every board the booth had. Soon enough, he grabbed a red one.

"That really goes good with you.", Ty commented.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll rent this one" 

"Alright."; Lee took the leased board and went with Ty to the beach, both of them very eager to start surfing together.

"I'm so nervous" Lee admitted as they neared the water of the beach.

"Ha, why?"

"It's my first time surfing" 

"Oh, right", Ty replied, "Yeah, I remember my first time."

"You were scared?" 

"A little, at first."

"Really?" 

"Yeah."

"And how do you lost the fear?" 

"Just takes practice, really."

"So, any advice?" 

"Yeah", Ty began, "Here's some pointers for you", and he began saying his advice: "First off, clear your mind...you won't surf well if you have a lot on your head."

"Alright", Lee said, taking deep breathes, "Clearing my mind." 

"Then, get balance once you're on the wave, surfing is all about leveling your body with the waves" 

"Balanace on the wave."

"But most of all, whatever you do...focus" 

"Right, Focus."

"You got it?"

"Yeah"

"Good, because a wave is here" 

"Great."; Lee quickly was swimming towards the wave, with Ty not too far away from him at all. Lee was now starting to mount the wave, while remembering what Ty told him just minutes ago. "All right, here I come" Lee thought, "Just gotta remember what Ty told me."; And Lee was now on the wave trying to apply the advices, even though it was still difficult for such a beginner. Lee was struggled to keep balance while he was on the wave, Ty had to admire how cute Lee looked though, even while struggling.

"You Lee, are just too cute to resist" Ty thought "Maybe Lo is right", he then however shook his head to snap back to reality, and then sighed, "But then again, you're probably straight anyway."; Meanwhile, Lee was starting to get a grip, and by extension start to get the hang of it all. Meanwhile, Lee was starting to get a grip, and by extension start to get the hang of it all, he got his body in balance and was smiling widely once he was starting to get said hang of it. 

"Maybe this is not bad after all, I think I'm starting to like surfing" Lee thought, that is, until he eventually got distracted when suddenly he started remembering, well, Ty. That made Lee fumble a little and went falling into the water, though Lee quickly grabbed into his board to not drown

"Oh my god, Lee!" and Ty went to check and find Lee, seeing that the Korean boy is fine

"Sorry, got distracted", Lee answered with a slight nervous smile and laugh, "Heheh."

"Oh good, that's fine.", Ty replied, sighing of relief, "Well, since you're alright, must say that was a pretty wicked wipeout."

"Heheh, yeah, I bet", Lee said.

"But still, you did it quite well for the most part."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I definitely think so."

"Hehe, thank you" 

"So, what now?"

"Well, if you want; we can go to my room at the Staff House" 

"Sounds great."

"Cool" 

"So, lead the way?"

"Sure."

"Well?" 

"Let's go" and the two quickly went to the Staff House, and went to chill on Ty's room, little did the two know it was the same room as Lee's. That was, at least, until they both got at the door.

"Hey, wait a sec" says Lee "This is my room."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, that's funny; they told me I'll have a roommate, I never thought it'll be the new employee."

"Heheh, yeah, what are the odds, am I right?"

"Yeah, no kidding"

"Heheh, yay."

"Wanna come in?" 

"Well, we share the room."

"Hehe, right" 

"Yeah." The two entered the room and went to relax a little on the bed, which both of them did rather quickly too. 

"So..how are things at your house?" Ty asked to Lee 

"My house?"

"Yeah."

"Well", and thus Lee begins to explain his long, complicated, seemingly crazy story. "My parents are nice people, though pretty pushy when it comes to school, they got really freaked out when they put me in detention for the whole school year"

"What did you do?"

"It wasn't me."

"Well, what happened?"

"How to tell without sounding crazy?" 

"Just try your best." 

"Well, it's all that strange conspiracy occurring at my high school, and I was caught in all of this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it involved lizards, pyramids and a lot of stuff you'll probably got confused" 

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'll probably tell you more details later, but...I think you'll not believe me" 

"Oh come on, I'm sure I'll believe you."

"You will? Granted, there are people who believe me, but...I don't know about you" then Lee leans his head on Ty's shoulder.

"Why not?", Well, can I also tell you a little secret?"

"Sure. Shoot."' Lee took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm gay"

"...really?" 

"Yeah" 

"Wow. That's a shocker."

"Yeah, I think I figured it out when I git hard after seeing Biffy naked, though it was brief and he didn't noticed" 

"Who's Biffy?"

"A friend of mine: jock, muscular...super hunky...but we're just good friends" 

"Oh cool, that's nice."

"And besides, I'll admit that you have your own charm" 

"Huh?"

"Oh god, sorry!", Lee replied, covering his mouth, "I didn't mean to! God damn it. I just made things awkward, huh?"

"..." Ty just smiled and got close to Lee's face "Not at all" 

"Wha?" and then Ty gives Lee a kiss on the lips, surprising the Korean. Hell, Lee was too surprised even to do anything in response, except blush a deep red. Soon enough, Lee was starting to give in into the desire of Ty's lips, and ass he did, tounqe action began coming into play.

"Mhmmhm" 

"MMMmmmmMMMMm."; The two broke for air after a good bit of this, and then looked right at eachother.

"I want this" 

"Want what?"

"You know...you Ty, I want you inside me" 

"Yeah, I'm serious...I mean it sounds kinda off since I barely know you but...you know" 

"Yeah, guess I do."

"So...would you let me?" 

"Well, sure."; Ty then slowly pulled down Lee's trunks as Lee was fully exposed. Ty let out a smile once he saw the fully bare Lee in all his glory, Lee was smiling too, though blushing much more. 

"You look amazing" 

"Thanks. So do you."

"It gets better" and then Ty gets off his trunks slowly, Lee biting his lips in pleasure and anticipation as Ty slowly, ever so slowly, removes his trunks until finally they are all the way off. Lee sees the nice, smooth and shaved body of the surfer, and loves every single inch of it. Lee in awe starts to stroke his cock slowly at the sight, which Ty smirks at seeing.

"Can't help it, you're so hot."

"Heh, don't worry, I appreciate it."

"Hehe"

"Here, let me help you with that."

"By all means." Ty leans down and starts sucking Lee slowly, with Lee promptly letting out sweet moans of pleasure from that action.

"Aaaah...oooh yeah...this feels so good", moaned Lee, "Soooo good, sooooooo good!"

"Glad you like this baby" says Ty "I always imagined to do something like this" 

"R-really?"

"Yeah...granted I imagined with some of my friends here, but I think it's better with you" 

"Heheh."

"So...like it when I suck you?"

"Oh yeah"

"It's about to get better, bend on your fours" 

"You don't have to tell me twice", and with those words, Lee wasted no time in doing exactly as Ty told him, presenting his Korean ass to Ty with a smile on his face. Ty immediately went and startd to lick Lee's hole, this took Lee by surprise, but also pleasured him extraordinarily well too. "Tyyyyy, this feels awesome", and as Lee kept moaning, Ty kept licking.

"Ah yeah, ahhhh yeah, ahhhhh yeaaaahhh.", Ty was loving the sound of Lee's moans as he darted his tongue inside the Korean's hole, "Ahhhhh! Tyyyyyyy!"

"Ahhh, I want it alllll."; "Well then, let me give that to you" Ty quickly rubbed his cock so he can be as hard as he could; Ty quickly starts to enter into Lee slowly, Lee bit his lips as he took in the cock, and was moaning the entire time as Ty pushed himself in.

"OOOOhh, yeah baby...love your tight hole" 

"Ahhh, ahhhh, yeaaah", Lee kept moaning, "And I love your huge dick!"

"Thanks...guh...but that's more of me than my dick."

"Really?"

"You'll love me when you know me better" 

"Oh, haha", Lee replied, "Thought you meant you had more inside me. Well, I can definitely say that I look forward to that, Ty."

"Yeah me...too...now start moving" 

"Heheh."; and Ty followed the order and started to move slowly into Lee, making Ty grunt and Lee moan, but making both feel in total, complete bliss.

"Aaah...Ty...that's the spot"

"Oh yeah Lee, you're mine now"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"That's it baby, move it like that" 

"Ah yeah, ah yeah! So good! Soooo good!"; Ty and Lee proceeded to make out while Ty was pounding faster and faster, and Lee was taking it well, taking it with pleasure, and wanting Ty to go harder and harder on his ass. Lee was now humping on the bed while the two lovers made out and feeling the climax is near. "Ah, I', gonna cum!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Fill me, fill me Ridgemount!"

"Ohhhh I'm about to!"

"YEAAAAAH! DO IT! AAAAAH!" 

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HERE IT IS!"

"AAAAAAAH" 

"OHHHH FUCK I'M FILLING YOU! I'M FILLING YOU!"

"YEAAAAAAH!" Lee could feel it, Ty cumming inside his hole and marking him as Ty's own. Lee was filling his orgasm coming too as he was squirting all over his chest. The final thrusts come as Ty finally slumps on Lee's back.

The two were now panting as the two look each other, and Lee said:

"I, I think I love you already."

"Ya do?"

"Of course"

"I could ask why."

"Well", and Lee "To be honest I was kind of bored and I recently came out of the closet, and my family didn't seem to mind, they were pretty accepting and I was trying to score with some of the surfers, but to no avail."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm glad, cuz, I do too."

"I think I'm gonna love this summer job" 

"Heheh, I bet you do."

"C'mere"; The two kissed one last time before the two could cuddle into a ball and enjoy their quiet company.


End file.
